


Some Twigs Cannot Be Snapped

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, soft centaur feels are good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Choices were made, Ronan and Magorian agree while completing a menial task.
Relationships: Ronan (Harry Potter)/Magorian (Harry Potter)





	Some Twigs Cannot Be Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Sometimes he acts like a foal. A foolish, thinks-he-knows-everything foal." Magorian stomped his hoof into the packed earth of the forest floor. "By Chiron, I feel for Bane. No wonder he never stays calm around Firenze."

Ronan listened as Magorian complained about their colony's two notable members. "I understand it, you know."

"Understand what?" Magorian looked over his shoulder at his trusted aide.

"Why you empathize with Bane. You and he are very much alike."

Magorian laughed and tossed the branch he'd been holding in the air. It somersaulted before he caught it and eyed it. "Ah, that's a good one, Ronan! You almost had me going there." He smirked. "It's nice to know that even someone as serious and frank as you still has a sense of humor."

The light-coated centaur frowned. "You do not take me seriously when I mean it."

The other shook his head. "No, Ronan, I don't, and you don't mean it. Bane is still young—I might let my temper get the better of me, too, but I have experience where he does not."

"It's not just that."

Magorian turned and trotted over to the older centaur. "What are you talking about, Ronan? Out with it. Sometimes you're almost as cryptic as Firenze, and I don't appreciate it. I fear someday we may have to exile him and his outlandish ideas."

Ronan cocked his head to one side. He placed a few more small branches in the pack strapped on his back and took the one Magorian had been holding. Originally they were going to collect materials together and later fashion more arrows, since the colony's stock was low. But perhaps it would end up being a solitary task anyway… "I, too, can be critical of Firenze, but I see his side. I understand it, just as I understand that of you and of Bane and of the others."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean to say that…perhaps I am the Firenze to your Bane," Ronan finished. He wondered how his commander would take his words. Ronan more than half expected Magorian to hit him.

Instead, Magorian observed him as though he were a brand-new creature he'd never before seen. He clopped over a bit so that the two centaurs stood more closely together, and then—to Ronan's surprise—Magorian gave him a sad smile. "I hope you do not mean that, my friend."

Ronan frowned and furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because," Magorian informed him, "look at how they've been lately. The entire colony has been on the outs with Firenze, for too often taking the humans' side. But those marks from his beatings—they are nearly all from Bane."

"What?" It was news. Ronan had not partaken of the hazing, but he'd done nothing about it either, for such were the ways of their culture. But to hear that _Bane_ had hurt Firenze so badly… Ronan shook his head in disbelief. "But those two—their _bond_ —"

Magorian sighed, for once the wise one. "It's a different kind of love, yes, but it's love, and Bane likely does not know how to handle it. But," he added, with a pointed look at Ronan, jet eyes on sepia, "I could not treat you as Bane does Firenze. I could not," he continued, touching his chest where his heart lay and then Ronan's, "leave a hoof print here, and kill you literally or figuratively." Magorian shook his head, his hair and tail swishing together. "I could not hurt you, Ronan."

"Now or never?"

"Now and never."

Ronan nodded, and the two resumed their collection of materials until the sun set. And, even then, they dragged their hooves before they joined their friends and families for the nighttime meal.

**Author's Note:**

> :O Me likey! I ship FirenzeBane, and now I adore RonanMagorian! I mean, it's sooo hinted…! And think of everything that could happen within the colony and *gushes*. -w- Yup. I'll be writing more for them, no doubt. Speaking of which, there's a recent chapter ([102](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361921/chapters/54026674)) of my drabble collection, _you're nobody until somebody loves you_ , which is also RonanMagorian. Enjoy! :D Btw, this was meant to take place shortly before Firenze is banished. Agh, the FirenzeBane FEELS! X0 And the "By Chiron" curse I wrote is akin to wizards and witches taking Merlin's name in vain—it works, I think.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* I've written so much in the HariPo fandom, so many different species… XD But I do still love this one, short tho it may be. Writing centaurs is fun! :3 Kinda surprised by my centaur OTPs, tho… :O


End file.
